


Steel Trap

by Aspidities



Series: Girlfriends [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous!Korra, Mentions of Kuvira/Opal, Rough Sex, Smut, Tease!Asami, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, mentions of Bolin/Opal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Korra might've chosen the worst possible time to pick a fight with Asami, and now she gets to watch as her girlfriend flirts with Kuvira...to surprising effect.





	Steel Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Sorry this took longer than normal: I hit a serious block this week but hopefully this will cure it. 
> 
> The most requested suggestion for this fic was Jealous!Korra, so I went with it, and eventually it turned from a teasing fic to a threesome fic. Such is smut life. 
> 
> If you've read my other Korrasami work, you may notice I wasn't the kindest to Kuvira; she got strictly cast as a villain. So it was fun to write her as a nervous nerd this time around! See? A little Kuviredemption can be a good thing.

“What gives you the right-“

“Oh nothing, I just thought I was your _girlfriend_!”

The glaring from Asami’s side of the room intensified, and Korra withered, slightly, but then straightened and tried to rally her framework of defense for this argument. Behind her, Mako none-too-gently guided the goggling Prince Wu to the other side of the dining hall, muttering to him about ‘getting out while you still can’, and the two of them disappeared through the arched doors, Wu complaining about ‘missing the cat fight action!’. Korra watched them go with a definite sense of longing: they could escape this fight, whereas Korra seemed to have started it, and now she couldn’t stop herself.

As far as first fights go, this was…a bad one. Korra had disagreed very loudly and prominently with Asami having gone to see her father in jail without telling anyone, let alone her Avatar girlfriend, and the arch in Asami’s eyebrow had gone through the roof at Kuang’s where they sat with Mako and Wu for their mini-reunion, now safely back from the South Pole. The fight had been bubbling up and ready to explode, but then Wu had been kidnapped and they’d had a prolonged excuse not acknowledge it. Now, back at the Sato mansion, where they were acclimating Wu to post-palace life with Mako’s extended family, they were supposed to be packing up some of Asami’s things to go visit Zaofu, on a diplomatic visit to see how the Earth Empire was getting along in the long years since the Avatar had been back, but the discussion had turned back to Hiroshi, and, well…things had escalated.

Korra had what she thought was definitely a fair point: Asami’s father had manipulated her once, he could do so again. Hiroshi was not to be trusted, and Asami should stay far away from him. However, that had ignited a dark green forest fire in Asami’s eyes that was raging ever higher with every word she said, and before Korra realized it, she was spouting weak defenses and sputtering. She may have been the Avatar, but Asami was definitely destroying her arguments with all the fervor of a woman who was absolutely not about to be told what to do, and that only made Korra sound more and more like Mako to her own desperate ears. But she couldn’t admit that she was wrong, because how could it be wrong to want Asami safe? She wasn’t wrong. Asami just needed some time to cool down.

But choosing a moment mid-fight to suggest that option was _maybe_ not the smartest idea she’d ever had.

Asami ordered her out of the mansion with one shaking, pointed finger, and she’d loped dejectedly off on Naga’s back. That night, for the first time in nearly three years, she’d slept alone in her bed at the air temple. It was cold and empty without Asami in her perfumed nightgown, hogging most of the covers in one bunched fist with a leg looped possessively over Korra’s. The lack of a warm, sleep-heavy weight in her arms made her ache, and she stared out into the night until the sun rose and it was time to go to Zaofu.

By the time the airship reached the metal city, she was more than ready to apologize. All of her ideas about Asami’s safety and what was best had evaporated in the glacial air of the absolute cold shoulder she was receiving. Bolin cringed heavily on her behalf, and tried to soothe things by making jokes that fell completely flat in the tense air, but Asami was not mollified. She stood with her arms crossed at the helm, snapping out terse instructions to the crew and ignoring Korra’s puppy dog eyes with resolute strength. It was utter hell, but Korra was biding her time until she could get Asami alone and make sure she knew it was a silly, stupid fight, and one she regretted.

Of course, there was no time for that. They landed and things went into chaos-mode, docking and arranging for the dignitaries of Zaofu to meet with them. Korra got shuffled into a mass of greetings and polite conversations about her return as the Avatar. Asami, meanwhile, was free to go ahead with Bolin into the metal city, and Korra watched her go with anguish.

She wasn’t able to catch up until past lunch time, when Tenzin finally took over the brunt of the visiting dignitaries with information about the Air Nation defenders. Asami was overlooking the mecha tank barracks with Bolin and Kuvira, asking polite questions about platinum welds and joint defenses. She looked absolutely ravishing, with her work blouse unbuttoned at the neck to allow a tantalizing glimpse of her swan-like neck. Korra wanted to kiss her, take her somewhere private and make all the recriminations until she could get access to the rest of that supremely gorgeous body.

Asami saw her first and her eyes narrowed like a dragon-koi’s. She did not look happy. Korra gave her a foolish waggle of the brows, the kind meant to indicate ‘you still love me, right?’. It fell flat. Asami turned dismissively from Korra and rounded on Kuvira, her body language changing in a split second from ‘irritated girlfriend’ to ‘flirty seductress’. She laid a manicured hand on Kuvira’s steel-clad arm, and pretended to be shocked at the size of her muscles, letting out a girlish gasp that was completely not in-character. “Oh Kuvira! You’re so _strong_! I thought only the Avatar had muscles like these.”

Korra’s eyes shot to Kuvira, whom she had barely assessed outside of thanking her for saving her dad during the Red Lotus attack, but she knew the metal bender was unnerved. Kuvira was looking down at the palm on her arm like it was molten lava, and her steely gaze was wide and disarmed. _Oh crap,_ Korra realized _. I’m not the only one flustered to hell by Asami’s flirting._ Bolin was looking back and forth between the three women like he was watching a pro-bending match, eyes bugged out of his head: Korra glared at him and he backed away, hands raised in defense, and quickly made his exit.

“Miss Sato you’re…um…too kind.” Kuvira managed to stammer out, her eyes still locked heedlessly on Asami’s nails as they slid up her forearm. “I’m sure the…ah… Avatar is much stronger than I am.”

“Oh she would be, if she sparred more often.” Asami shot a lean glance at Korra, who shrunk under her emerald assessment. “But lately it’s been all ‘woe-is-me’ and she hasn’t put in the gym time. Not you, though, you’re practically bent out of metal yourself.” She purred, flexing her fingers against Kuvira’s wide chest, fingers just trailing over the tops of her pectoral muscles, which seemed to be torpedoing the older woman’s ability to think, and it was definitely far too close for Korra’s comfort.

_That’s not fair._ The Avatar sputtered. “Just because I haven’t trained in a while-“

“’A while’ in this case referring to several _years_.” Asami rolled her eyes with a dismissive and yet ladylike snort.

“ _Hey_! You-“

“Now, Commander,” Asami turned back to Kuvira, who was unable to stop compulsively swallowing once those half-lidded eyes landed back on her. Korra almost felt bad for her; she had seemed so intimidating when they first met and now she was essentially reduced to a weak, butter-melted puddle of what had once been the Great Uniter. Asami had that effect on a lot of people. “You were just about to show me your new cannon workshop, before we were interrupted.”

  
“Uh..yes, it’s um…” Kuvira trailed off as Asami bent over the railing to look down at the workshop floor, letting her skirt ride up to expose her stockings and the soft material of her skirt pulled tight against her rounded, perfect ass. Korra inwardly seethed as the metal bender cleared her throat loudly. “ _Ahem_...It’s just down those stairs. If you’ll follow me…?”

“Oh no need.” Asami started down the set of stairs, tossing back over her shoulder. “I always like to go down first.”

_Motherfucker_.

Both Korra and Kuvira let out quiet-but-sharp groans and then quickly exchanged uncomfortable glances.

“Avatar, I…” Kuvira started, but Korra cut her off with a terse wave.

“Don’t bother,” she said morosely, watching Asami’s languid process down the stairs, like a panther descending a rock face. “She’s trying to get back at me, which means we’re both in for hell.”

“Commander?” Asami’s trilling voice made them both shudder as one. “Are you coming?”

_Oh you’ve got to be kidding me._

“Sweet Spirits,” Kuvira mumbled under her breath and then called back with a slight crackle to her voice. “Yes! Just ah…just a moment!”

The commander turned back to Korra, who was clutching the railing and leaving angry metal fingerprints. “You’d better work it out with her quickly, Avatar. I’m not sure how long I can resist this.” She shook herself and stumbled down the stairs.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.” She muttered, and grudgingly followed Kuvira.

The afternoon progressed, and with it, Korra’s internal rage, jealousy, and consistent regret for ever having started a fight in the first place. Asami was spending a lot of time ‘accidentally’ dropping tools (she was usually quite deft with them back in her own workshop) and brushing against the metal bender at ever opportunity as she valiantly attempted an actual tour of the workshop floor. Asami was not making it easy, that was for sure. Questions like ‘how does something that big _fit_ in there?’ and statements like ‘I find working with tools _really_ useful for stress release’ were grating on ever nerve in the Avatar’s body, and Kuvira was not appear to fare any better.

Leaning against the Great Uniter to laugh at a very bad, almost timid and half-stuttered joke, Asami was making the older woman actually visibly sweat, and she looked like a trapped animal. However, the way Kuvira responded with a hand on Asami’s wrist was going just too far in Korra’s opinion, but she was forced to stifle her frustrations and watch as Asami put the older woman through a level of flirtation that would make even old Toph blush. There were dark-eyed glances, small sighs, wet lips. Asami was letting her buttons open dangerously close to the actual curve of her breasts, and the room was palpable with the caged desire of two very frustrated benders.

After the second round of ‘it’s very _hot_ in here, isnt’ it?’ Korra had had more than enough, and her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. She cleared her throat more menacingly than she intended, but the effect worked: Asami stopped petting Kuvira’s flustered arm long enough to look back at her with an irritated glint.

“Asami, I need to talk to you about an important Avatar issue, so you’ll-have-to-excuse-us- _sorry-bye_.”  
  
The words were a jumbled rush as she tugged her erstwhile girlfriend away from the wide-eyed metal bender with probably more force than was needed. She dragged Asami’s slim, only mildly-resistant form to the exit, where a long metal hall filled with half-finished airships awaited, empty of its workers for the day.

“Korra, you-“ Asami protested, but the Avatar was already slamming her to the side of what would soon be an airship flank, and her mouth swallowed the flirty engineer’s words. She kissed her hungrily, missing every corner of her lover’s sweet, plum-colored lips like she was starved for them. A night without her was too long. Hell, an _hour_ without her was too long. She would never argue with her again, because these consequences were far too dire.

Asami made a lovely whimpering noise into her mouth, and her arms draped around Korra’s neck once more, sending a rush of heat through the Southerner’s tanned body. She pulled away, nose to nose with her girlfriend, and took a breath, relishing in feel of being so close once more. “I was so, _so_ wrong, and I am so, _so_ sorry,” she apologized, reaching for Asami’s pale knuckles and kissing them tenderly. “Your business with your dad is no one’s but yours, and I should trust that you can keep yourself safe. And I do trust you, I love you.”

“Oh yeah?” Asami tucked a tendril of hair behind one ear as she lifted her chin, half-defiant, half-teasing. “And this change of heart has nothing to do with the fact that I’ve been flirting with Kuvira in front of you for forty minutes?”

“It was already happening on the airship, and last night when I slept without you for the first time in three years.” Korra answered honestly, putting Asami’s hand onto her heart. “I already knew I was wrong, I just didn’t have the words or the time with you to say it. You flirting with Kuvira…well that just made me _horny_.”

_Oh no. That might have been a bad idea to admit._ Korra regretted her last words instantly when Asami’s mouth turned up at the corners like a cat and her nails curled, raking against Korra’s chest playfully. “So you’re saying I should keep flirting with her? Because it turns you on?”

“ _No_! No, damn it, that’s the opposite of what I-“

But there was a whirl of sable-black hair tossed in her face, and Asami brushed past her like a hurricane, heading back to where they’d left Kuvira. Her smile was absolutely deadly. Korra followed, internally seething, and had to adjust her pants away from clinging to her soaked sex. This was going to be one hell of a long wait until dinner.

The dinner that night was…awkward, to put it mildly. Asami had, of course, insisted upon wearing a ridiculously slinky, barely-there dress that had Korra practically weeping every time she moved, and the ‘v’ at her breasts was low enough that Varrick had to be given a mild electric shock from Zhu Li before he could concentrate on his meal. Even Opal, the normally somewhat-reserved airbender, was gaping at Asami like she’d never seen anything like her before, while Bolin desperately waved his hands in front of her eyes, to no effect: he was on the outs with the airbender anyway, for various reasons, and their relationship was no longer functioning.

Still, Opal or no Opal, Bolin knew better than to stare at Asami in front of Korra, but Kuvira’s jaw had hit the floor the second the Fire Nation temptress had made her gliding entrance, and she hadn’t been able to pick it up, it seemed, since. Anyone who tried to get the metal bender’s attention was met with a blank, flat-eyed stare, including her own fiancé, Baatar Jr., who didn’t seem pleased to be getting the brush off, but his glum expression made it clear he knew better than to challenge his betrothed on her obvious attraction. Instead, he picked at his food and asked sullen questions about upcoming weapon projects to Varrick, who only half-listened.

Asami, meanwhile, gave Korra as many simmering, steamy looks over the heads of the other guests as she could, but her flirting hadn’t decreased. She was, in fact, ramping things up, by leaning half on her elbow to look at Kuvira, who was stammering out a discombobulated string of words about subduing bandits with her eyes practically planted in the exposed curve of Asami’s delectable cleavage, while the engineer cooed supportive phrases into her ear. Korra was so tense that she had bent her fork into a small pretzel-shaped knot, but the servers only sighed and replaced it silently; long used to metal-bending from dinner guests.

A stocking-covered foot caressed her calf, and she jumped. Asami wasn’t looking at her, but a quick glance under the table confirmed the culprit: she’d know those cherry-blossom stockings anywhere. They were more recognizable crumpled at the foot of her bed, but still. Delicate toes stretched in the confines of the fabric and pointed in a dancer’s arch, stroking ever-higher in subtle lifts of her leg. Korra clutched the table and stifled a groan. The smoldering look Asami shot her was proof she’d been less than successful, but she didn’t care. Everyone in the room ceased to exist and her world boiled down to the sleek glide of sheer fabric against the rough cloth of her pants. Asami had expensive taste in underthings, and the thought of rolling those stockings down her bare thighs, parting in anticipation….Korra shuddered violently.

“Korra, are you okay?” Asami was looking at her, faux-concerned, her eyes heavy-lidded. “You don’t look so good…is the food not agreeing with you?”

“Yes, Avatar.” Kuvira was mostly agreeing with anything Asami said as a matter of course, but in this case, she was looking at Korra with some genuine wrinkles in her brow. “You’re almost green. Perhaps you should go lie down.”

Korra saw her chance and grabbed it, desperately. “Yes! Uhm….yes. I think I’m feeling a bit off.” She lanced her gaze onto Asami’s green eyes and swung for the fences. “Maybe Asami could help me back to my room?”

Kuvira, however, had seen right through her ploy and her brows knitted instantly. The idea of Asami helping Korra to bed was clearly not sitting well with her; she might have been willing to concede the game earlier in the day, but a full afternoon and evening of intense flirtation had her blood up, and she was no longer being considerate of the Avatar’s relationship. A rippling, challenging stare tossed between the two sets of eyes, one steel-grey, one glacier-blue. _Back off metal-pants,_ Korra warned with her lifted chin _, Asami doesn’t want you for real. She’s mine._

_Oh yeah?_ Kuvira’s eyes seemed to be saying, while her actual tone was conciliatory and measured. “Oh but then Asami would miss the dinner, I can send someone to escort you.”

_Oh you sly arrogant-_

Asami’s smooth, calming voice interrupted the silent, primal battle that was rising between the two benders, each with hackles raised. “No need, Kuvira, I know how to take care of Korra. I’ll see you later, okay?”

Emerald green eyes met both sets of smoldering pupils, and Asami’s rule held sway. No matter how either of them blustered, her opinion was the only one that mattered, and she had spoken. Kuvira dropped her glance, clearly upset but not giving voice to it, and Asami rose from the table, crossing to Korra’s side. The Avatar wanted to preen and be smug, but something told her discretion was the better part of valor: Asami could just as quickly decide she didn’t need ‘help’ and could head back to her seat for another painful round of prolonged flirting.

But she didn’t, thankfully. Instead, Korra followed her mutely from the dining room, aware of Kuvira’s jealous gaze burning into her back, and down the hall to her suite. As soon as they were away from the dining room, Asami’s pace quickened, and Korra hurried to follow, until she was practically chasing her down the corridor, but Korra had had enough play for one day. She yanked Asami’s wrist and pinned her to the wall, glorying in the delighted squirming and half-protesting whimpers.

“You finally felt like ending your little game, huh?” She husked into Asami’s ear, noting with some distinct pleasure the rise of the small hairs at the nape of her neck.

“Oh we’re still playing,” Asami replied, smugly. She wrapped her hands around Korra’s biceps, stroking the flexed muscles under her skin. “I think I’m winning. You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“That doesn’t mean you win.” Korra protested, but there was no teeth behind it: she was too busy cupping and palming the swell of Asami’s breasts through the material of her dress, feeling her nipples rise. “It means you’re a _tease_.”

“I got what I wanted, didn’t I?” Asami asked, her lips playing against Korra’s collarbone. “You apologized, and now you’re all over me.”

It took a second for the realization to hit, but Korra knew she was right. She’d been played like a particularly well-worn fiddle. She knew her CEO girlfriend was a master of political and business negotiation and she guessed she now knew how the various competitors to Future Industries felt when they’d been outmaneuvered. Still, with the softness in her hands and the warm breath at her throat, thrilling her senses and sending her body into a spiral of want, she didn’t feel too bad about losing the game. Instead, she captured Asami’s blackberry-rich mouth with her own, tasting and feasting on the drawing moans that issued into her lips.

She pressed her thigh in between Asami’s and the taller girl eagerly parted her legs to accept it, her dress riding up between them as Korra’s hips rocked instinctively forward, grinding her into the wall. Asami wrenched her lips away from their searing kiss to throw her head back and groan when Korra rotated her thigh against a sensitive spot, and this only encouraged the Avatar further. She felt Asami pushing back against her, seeking more pressure, and she pulled her leg away, leaving her captive gasping in disappointment only for a moment until she slid both hands up under the dress, fingers ghosting across cream-smooth thighs.

“I feel bad for Kuvira,” The olive-skinned Avatar half-jokingly confessed, curling her fingers around the edges of the soaked scrap of cloth at the juncture of Asami’s thighs, relishing in the skin below; softer than the silk that covered it, and just as damp. She felt a possessive surge come over her as she slid easily inside, goading Asami into a series of low gasps as she flexed and curled within her exquisitely tight walls.

“She doesn’t get to feel this.” Another forcible thrust. Asami was wetter than a flood plain: it seemed her teasing had been mutually effective. “How tight you are. How you hold me so well…”

“Don’t feel too bad,” Asami managed, biting down on her knuckles in a distractingly sexy way to keep from crying out as Korra moved within her. Her eyes rotated to the corner of the hall, and Korra stiffened, seeing a shadow there, but her girlfriend seemed unconcerned. “After all, she’s enjoying the show.”

Kuvira stepped guiltily into Korra’s view as the Avatar withdrew, stepping protectively in front of Asami. The metal-bender’s uniform pants were slightly disarrayed, as if she had hastily done them back up, and her fingers had a distinct shine that echoed Korra’s. Her eyes were downcast, and she looked like a child caught with their hand in the moon peach jar, but the burning desire was apparent, even through her shame at being caught.

Everyone spoke at once, predictably.

“I’m…ah…very sorry, I-“

“Kuvira, get the _fuck_ -“

“Kuvira, it’s okay. Korra, don’t-“

Asami’s hand on Korra’s chest made her realize she’d curled her hands into fists with flame daggers protruding from each one. The sternness in the green eyes of the woman she loved extinguished that fire almost as quickly as it had come, and she moved out of fighting stance, as Asami moved fluidly between the two benders, asserting herself once more.

“Korra, don’t be upset. I’ve been teasing both of you all day. I’m not surprised and I’m not offended. Are we going to be adults about this or are you going to knock me down and battle it out over which one of you gets to drag me back to their cave?” Asami had her hands on her hips and her flashing eyes indicated that choosing the second option would be quite dangerous indeed.

“It was wrong of me to intrude on you.” Kuvira seemed almost panicked in her guilt; if it wasn’t in this circumstance, Korra would almost find it endearing, reminiscent as it was of her own powerlessness in the face of Asami’s beauty. “I should go.”

The pale white hand on her chest stopped her, red manicured nails spread like a spider’s web. Asami reached out to Korra as well, and her pupils were dark as she drew them both closer. “I don’t think you should go.” Her voice was husky with want, and she was looking between them with clear intent.

“Asami…” Korra didn’t know what she was going to say. There were a variety of thoughts racing through her mind. _Am I not enough for her? Is this something she needs? I could enjoy this a lot, but what if…?_

Pillowy, plum-colored lips put her mind’s racing to a sudden halt, as if she’d cut the power. The green-eyed seductress kissed her deeply, lovingly, in the world-may-end-but-I’m-yours kind of way that she did when they were alone, and Korra melted, just a little. One of her eyes opened from the heated moment to see that Asami’s hand had drawn fast in the fabric of Kuvira’s uniform, not letting the metal bender slip away while she kissed Korra. In a confusing way, that only made Korra’s lust rise higher, and she leaned down to nip at the engineer’s smooth neck.

“Korra, you know I love you so much. So, _so_ much.” Asami’s voice was a welcoming purr, drawing her into a forbidden oblivion. “And you make me feel _amazing_ when you touch me. This isn’t a bad thing, I promise. I just…tonight I want the both of you to touch me.” She paused, and Korra lifted her head to lock eyes with Kuvira, who had moved closer, pupils blown black with desire. “Together.”

“Are you sure?” Korra stroked the side of Asami’s face, giving Kuvira a half-sly grin over her shoulder. “Two powerful benders…we could give you quite the workout. Right, Vira?”

“Oh I think I could manage.” The metal bender’s lips curled into a cocky smile, and she appeared to recover some of her confidence as Asami stepped closer. She leaned in, and they kissed, Kuvira’s hands threading easily around Asami’s hourglass waist. The sight was both thrilling and jealousy-inducing to Korra. Her girlfriend gave a soft little sigh into Kuvira’s mouth as the metal bender hungrily plundered her lips, and the sound sent a pleasurable shockwave through Korra. It may not be what she was used to, but it was still turning her on, and if at the end of the night Asami was still hers, what did it matter?

Kuvira groaned into Asami, and her hands tightened around her waist. Korra laid a sucking bite on the join of her shoulder and neck, and watched with satisfaction as Asami had to pull her mouth away from her bruising kiss with Kuvira to let out a panting moan. She leaned back and caught Korra’s lips again, exploring her with all the fire she had shown Kuvira, and more besides. The metal bender was laying kisses across the exposed skin at the v of Asami’s dress, and her breath was hot and heavy. Korra pushed her hips lazily into Asami’s rounded ass, dragging her lip between her teeth as she watched Kuvira’s progress.

The metal bender was groaning into Asami’s breasts, pressing her face in between the revealed curves trapped by the dress. She seemed lost, not herself. There was a hungry look in the steel grey of her eyes that Korra hadn’t seen before, and it was as if she was looking into a mirror on the first time she’d been able to touch Asami’s skin. Kuvira raised her eyes and noticed Korra’s stare, and she stiffened, instinctively, which miraculously made Korra want to reassure her instead of chase her away.

“She’s incredible, isn’t she?” She offered to Kuvira, stroking Asami’s sides as their pinned prize panted in her arms. “Her skin’s like silk.”

“Softest I’ve ever touched.” Kuvira confirmed, and her body loosened once more, almost gratefully. She trailed her fingers in the space between those high, pert breasts. “You’re a lucky woman, Avatar.”

“ _You’re_ lucky I’m willing to share.” Korra couldn’t help the challenging edge to her tone. She was having to restrain herself from knocking Kuvira’s questing hands away from Asami’s breasts, although the sight was admittedly more intriguing than upsetting.

“I think you should both feel lucky that _I’m_ willing to share.” Asami pointed out, not unkindly. She shifted, drawing away from the dual embrace and ran a hand through her hair, adjusting it free of its ties so that it ran down her back like a black waterfall. She turned, and crooked a finger, leading both benders down the hallway after her like obedient dogs.

Korra’s suite seemed like a lifetime away, and the door took some fumbling for keys before it yielded. Stumbling inside, all three woman had a moment to regard each other, and the intensity of the hallway faded just enough to allow some awkwardness through. Kuvira didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands, now that they weren’t molding to Asami’s breasts, and she dangled them at her sides, looking somewhat helpless. Korra had stepped to Asami again, drawing on her familiar habits to make her feel more comfortable, and the distance between the three of them suddenly loomed larger than it had before. _What are we doing? Is this a good idea?_

Asami sensed the distress in the room, and she drew herself between the two benders, offering her body like a bridge. Korra slid her hands around her waist once more as Kuvira took Asami’s lips with her own, and the dominating gesture from the other woman had her blood fired up again. She was about to protest, however mildly, when Asami broke free stroking both of her suitors faces, bringing them gently but inexorably together.

“Kiss her, Korra.” The lusty command issued from low in Asami’s throat. “She tastes so good…”

Kuvira’s eyes met her own, and there was a flash of vulnerability there, a split second of insecurity. Korra warmed to the metal bender then, and drew her hand around the nape of Kuvira’s strong neck, pulling her lips hesitantly down. Their kiss was soft, at first, tentative, and then each rose to the challenge sensed in the other, and their tongues became tangling warriors in a humid, heady battleground, neither wanting to submit. Korra felt a smug surge of satisfaction when the other woman had to pull back to gasp, but it was short-lived as she felt Kuvira’s teeth scrape against her neck, and the groan that thudded into her ears came from her own voice.

Asami seemed pleased by the image before her, and she peppered the other side of the Avatar’s jaw with kisses, her fingers twining with Kuvira’s as they moved under Korra’s shirt, working together to push it up over her head. The brief lose of lips at her throat made her give a displeased grunt, but soon she felt Asami’s hot breath on her bare nipple, and she lurched forward into the touch. Kuvira’s fingers followed on her other side, twisting harshly, and the double sensations were so intense that Korra had to bite back a whimper that would have revealed her as helpless as she felt inside.

Instead, she grabbed hold of Asami’s slender neck and dragged her up to kiss her, feeling for the bottom of the dress. Kuvira sensed her plan and her hands moved from Korra to help. The two of them spared each other appreciative glances; Kuvira had lost her shirt as well, somehow, and the bare skin of her chest was dotted with beauty marks, and her breasts were proud, firm mounds that terminated in brown, tightly-peaked nipples. All focus quickly went to Asami once more, however, as the scandalous dress was pulled up and off her body, and both sets of lungs gasped to see that she wasn’t wearing anything but a thin patch of silk masquerading as panties and those damn stockings underneath. No wonder her perky tits had been so prominent all night.

  
Korra let out a low moan, and her mouth all but flew to the tip of one rosy-red nipple. Kuvira echoed her motion on the other side, and Asami’s hands shot to either of their heads, twisting in both brown and black sets of hair, her body twisting and arching. Two hands made independent journeys up her creamy thighs and the engineer cried out as Korra’s fingers brushed against Kuvira’s, each ghosting over Asami’s panties with their black silk and tantalizing little red bow.

“ _Spirits_ , you two,” Asami panted, her breasts heaving into sucking, biting mouths. “Someone needs to quit teasing and start fucking me.” She cajoled, her demanding tone somewhat lost amid the needy whine in her voice.

“Teasing?” Korra released Asami’s nipple with a pop, and arched a brow. “So what do you call what you were doing to me earlier? To Kuvira?” Her fingers found the wet flesh her mouth had so recently abandoned and gave a sharp twist, eliciting a shocked cry. “I think you need to be shown what teasing _really_ is.”

A rumbling growl from Kuvira answered her back with agreement. “For once, Avatar, you’re talking complete sense.” She reared back and removed the decorative metal bands from her wrists, flicking them up and using the bent steel to slam Asami’s wrists above her head, to the wall behind them.

Korra whistled appreciatively as Asami struggled, whimpering, against the cuffs that now bound her wrists together and above her head. “Nice work.”

Kuvira shot her a semi-pleased smile. “I was Su’s best prodigy, you know.” She chuckled. “Though I doubt this is how she intended me to use my cuffing techniques.”

The Avatar was only half-listening. She shrugged herself fully out of the rest of her clothes, yanking her boots off with one hand while she moved closer to Asami’s restrained form. She knew how much her lover liked to be held down, tied up and forced to submit, and a telltale glaze was drifting over her green eyes, fogging them with desire.

“Now you’re all ours. Mine and Kuvira’s.” Korra whispered to her, lips teasing over the shell of her ear to make her shudder. “Ours to use and fuck how we like, until we’re both done with you. Isn’t that what you wanted, tease?”

“Yes,” Asami was answering her without thought, without pretense, as she abandoned her game, nodding frantically as she tossed her head to look at Korra. “Please, _yes_ , I want it all.”

Behind her, Korra was aware of Kuvira removing the rest of her uniform, and a strong, lean body came up behind her own, stroking her side. She leaned into the touch, and gave Kuvira another searing kiss, enjoying how Asami moaned jealously from her prone position against the wall. The metal bender’s lips weren’t as sweet as her lover’s but she drank from them anyway, feeling the power between them surge back and forth. At last she wrenched away, and nodded to Kuvira.

“Pull her panties off. I want you to feel how wet she is.”

The slow drag of the fabric down Asami’s hips was torturous to watch, but at last the panties were tossed aside and Asami parted her legs, still clad in her stockings, trying to entice them both into entering her. Kuvira sucked in a breath as her hand cupped the heat at the juncture of those pale thighs, finger slipping through obvious wetness until glistening trails clung to each digit.

“Go inside,” Korra suggested, leaning over Kuvira to kiss along Asami’s neck as the taller girl trembled. “She’s tight, so go slow.”

Kuvira did as she was bade, hardly seeming to notice that Korra was ordering her around, as she groaned, staring at the tip of her finger as it sank slowly into Asami’s welcoming channel. She slid to the knuckle and curled upwards, watching for Korra’s nod of approval, and they both shuddered with ecstasy as Asami cried out. Kuvira stroked against the ridged pad of flesh inside of Asami and moaned, throatily, leaning forward to press her lips into Asami’s petaled pussy.

Korra caught the sobbing moan in her mouth as Asami jerked against her bonds, gasping at the sensation of Kuvira’s lips and tongue doing their work on her sensitive folds, building up to her clit. The kiss was slippery and burning with sweetness, and Korra threaded her hands in Asami’s hair, forcing the pinned girl to stay locked to her mouth, while Kuvira drove a second finger inside her. Asami’s lips wrapped around her thrusting tongue and sucked, and the sensation drove Korra into a frenzy, almost knocking her hips into Kuvira’s head as she rocked heedlessly forward.

“Easy, Avatar,” The Great Uniter’s lips barely moved from Asami’s slick sex as she growled, but the tone was more friendly than aggressive. “I’ve got my teeth in a delicate place here.”

“Sorry,” Korra’s hand shot down to the back of Kuvira’s tousled black head and encouraged her to keep going, to which both other women moaned appreciatively. “Keep making her feel good, I’ll occupy myself in other ways.”

She stepped behind the bent form of the Zaofu girl, caressing her back as Asami resumed her gorgeous, breathy moans, knowing that Kuvira was enjoying herself thoroughly, judging by the slick evidence between her toned thighs. Korra slid inside her with no warning, two fingers, harsh and pumping. Kuvira hissed in approval and she knew she’d guessed correctly that the metal bender liked it rough.

“You like fucking her, Vira?” She demanded, curling as she thrust.

“Yesss…” The metal bender lifted her head to groan between gritted teeth. “ _Fuckk_ , I’ve never felt anything so tight…she feels _amaziinng-ahhh_!” The last sentence ended on a hitched note as Korra pushed a third finger roughly inside.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” The Avatar chuckled, low in her chest. Her thumb swiped out over the swollen, begging upthrust of Kuvira’s hard clit, and the woman below her cried out into her lover’s pussy. Korra’s ego was a roaring, unchained thing as she watched Asami writhe on the wall, lips open, tears almost threatening to spill from her heavy-lidded eyes as she bucked into Kuvira’s mouth and fingers. Everything she was giving to Kuvira was going right into Asami as if the metal bender was merely a conduit for her lust. The feeling was overwhelming.

Asami was getting close. Kuvira had redoubled her efforts while Korra fucked her, and the redolent moans rolling forth from the engineer’s throat were increasing in length and volume. “Right there, oh fuck, right _there_ -“

Kuvira pulled her lips away from Asami’s needily arching body, and her fingers withdrew. Korra stilled inside her, as well, questioning, but the metal bender got to her feet and she was forced to pull out. Asami was letting absolutely desperate whines escape as she breathlessly tried to force Kuvira back down with her shuddering hips and stocking-covered legs, but the angle wasn’t allowing her much access.

The Great Uniter wiped her lips, favoring Asami with a feral grin, and turned back to Korra. “As much as I’m enjoying this, aren’t we supposed to be teasing her?”

“You’re right.” Korra snapped her fingers and the metal cuffs wrenched free from the wall, bringing Asami’s hands together in front of her body. She guided the shaking body of her lover to the bed, feeling Kuvira behind her like a stalking tiger. Asami’s thighs were absolutely coated in slick arousal, and she seemed glassy-eyed and half-conscious; Korra knew this meant she had entered the submissive, quiet part of her mind, and relished in the thrill of having her bound lover utterly at their mercy like this.

Korra lifted Asami onto the bed as easily as a throw pillow, and positioned her, drawing her wrists behind her back so that her elbows bent. The engineer knelt, sweat-dampened hair falling over her neck and face, on the bed like a toy, waiting for someone to turn her key. Korra nodded for Kuvira to get settled, and the metal bender climbed onto the bed with them, laying back with her powerful legs spread. Korra admired the view, then pushed Asami’s face down into the dark thatch of curls covering Kuvira’s sex, roughly fisting her lover’s hair.

“Make her come,” She ordered, striking Asami’s rounded, upthrust ass with her palm. The captive girl cried out, and a fresh flood of wetness trickled from her and onto the bed. Korra couldn’t resist: she gathered the sweetness on her fingers and sucked them clean, moaning as she tasted firelight, jasmine flowers, ocean spray. “If you do well, I’ll think about letting you come.”

Asami hastened to obey, and Kuvira groaned, flexing her hips up. From the way the metal bender was gripping the sheets, Korra judged Asami was probably doing that incredible wave motion with her tongue, and had a flash of appreciative jealousy. For once, the feeling warmed her instead of inflamed, and she dipped her head to kiss the handprint she’d just left on Asami’s otherwise-perfect ass. Her hand stroked up, and found her entrance sopping wet and fluttering, trying to get something, anything inside. Obligingly, Korra thrust forward, and the muffled scream was her greatest reward yet. Asami’s hips shuddered, as Korra set up a bruising, punishing pace inside of her.

Kuvira thrashed, slamming her hips up into the waves, her hand on Asami’s lovely head. She looked down her body in disbelief, as if she couldn’t imagine the pleasure she was receiving could be real, but Asami’s eager little mouth only wrapped more firmly around her clit and her head fell back on a prolonged guttural noise. “ _Fuck_ …what are you even doing, I-“

But her last words were lost in a silent scream as her body convulsed. Korra heard Asami moan with gratitude as Kuvira’s excessive release spilled over her lips and down her throat. She withdrew her fingers from the grasping hold of Asami’s pussy, ignoring the protesting wiggle, and pulled her lover back, allowing Kuvira time to recover. She knew from experience how draining an orgasm from Asami’s wicked mouth could be. The metal bender slumped back onto the pillows, panting in exhaustion, as Korra held Asami in her lap, stroking her quivering thighs as she nipped at her throat and ears.

“My turn.” She informed Asami, and watched with satisfaction as her pupils dilated further. “You’re not done until I come.”

Scooting back on the opposite end of the bed from Kuvira, who was still breathing heavily, she opened her thighs and dragged Asami between them by her hair. No more teasing now. Her lover hungrily swallowed the evidence of the day’s frustrations, and created more mess as she worked her tongue inside. Korra let out a wanton cry, gripping Asami’s panther-black hair like a talisman as she arched. Her clit was aching, swollen with need and she nearly shrieked to feel wet lips wrap around it, and the drawing pull of delicious suction. Long, slim fingers replaced the tongue inside her, and Asami went busily to work sucking the absolute hell out of Korra’s clit while she fucked her with a blistering speed. She clearly knew what needed to happen to get her own orgasm and she was going about it with almost-alarming alacrity.

It didn’t take long. The Avatar howled Asami’s name with her release as she pumped her hips up into the warmth of her lover’s exquisite mouth. Shockwaves of blissful, gasping pleasure rippled through her body, curling her toes with its force as she climbed ever higher on the mountain of her orgasm, never seeming to come down. Asami’s tongue soothed and flattened, lathing her through another gentle climax, and then the shudders gradually receded, and Korra was hauling her up, tasting her own come as she kissed her and drew them both back into a sitting position so that Asami’s elbows could relax. The cuffs on her wrists opened with a jerk of Korra’s chin, and they fell onto the bed with a heavy clink.

The green-eyed temptress was a sight. She was shivering, quaking with denied pleasure, and her lipstick was smeared, mouth streaked with two different flavors of come as her eyelids hung low and heavy, pupils still blown with submissive desire. She was still wearing her stockings, but one heel had come off in the transition to the bed, and the other hung limply, half-falling until she shifted and gravity did the rest, dropping it to the floor. Korra felt lust give her renewed strength, and Kuvira must’ve been feeling restored as well, because the metal bender came up behind Asami’s back, peppering her shoulders with kisses.

“I think we should give this little tease her reward.” The Great Uniter’s voice was husky and crackled with the after effects of her screaming. She purposefully left a sucking bite on the nape of Asami’s neck, drawing a low moan. “Don’t you agree, Avatar?”

“Oh yeah.” Korra breathed, and without realizing it, her fingers found Asami’s open, wet heat easily, and slipped inside once more, resuming her curling and thrusting. Asami let her head loll back on her shoulders as she let out a cry into Kuvira’s mouth, and the metal bender supported her sagging body against her own strong frame, hands roaming over her nipples.

Korra had an idea, watching those fingers pinching reddened flesh. “Fuck her ass while I fuck her pussy.” She suggested, too overcome by the need to see Asami fully filled to be subtle about it.

Kuvira actually gasped, and the noise was so uncharacteristically girlish that Korra almost smiled, if not for the task at hand. She was echoed by Asami’s wanton moan, and a helpless plea. “Oh yes, oh _please_ , _please Kuvira_ …”

The metal bender was seemingly gobsmacked and awestruck, simultaneously. She slid her hands from the heft of Asami’s breasts to the curve of her ass, almost tentatively for such a nominally strident person. “How do I…?”

Korra knew what she was asking. “You’ll need to get her ready. Slip your fingers inside with mine. She can take both of us while you get wet enough.” Asami gave another greedy, heady moan at the idea, and Kuvira took the hint, her hand sliding lower.

Korra guided Asami’s hips back with her free hand, allowing her to take the stretch as Kuvira pushed a finger in alongside her two. A second soon joined it, and Asami was giving high, keening wails that almost made Korra abandon her plan and demand that the metal bender just help fuck her like this. But Kuvira was taken with the idea of taking Asami’s ass, that much was very clear. Her fingers soon slid out, and Asami’s hips canted backwards to allow her more access to her other entrance. Access that Kuvira readily took advantage of.

Korra could feel the exact moment when Asami was stretched by both of their fingers. The pressure inside her became almost unbearably tight and the dark-haired CEO was screaming, weeping, falling apart before Kuvira even added a second finger. Korra didn’t think the tightness could be any more intense but she was wrong, dead wrong. Asami’s pussy was clutching, grasping at her, trying to draw her more firmly inside, and from the hitched breath on the other side of her lover, Kuvira was feeling it two. As one, they began to thrust, effortlessly in sync, and Asami threw her head back and howled like a banshee as both benders took her, pumping in and out of both of her holes with reckless abandon.

All it took was a single swipe of her thumb across the heated surface of her lover’s clit to undo her, and the orgasm ripped through Asami’s body. Both she and Kuvira were drawn deeper inside as Asami begged shameless, filthy words in every language she knew, and her nails dug red streaks into Korra’s back. She screamed, again and again, until she was wordless and hoarse, and her body shuddered. For a moment, her eyes rolled from green to white, and Korra worried she was going to pass out. She withdrew as gently as she could, taking Asami’s weight onto her body as she lifted her to allow Kuvira to do the same.

She stroked long circles on her lover’s sweat-streaked back, bringing her slowly back to reality as Kuvira helped them to lay under the sheets, drawing the covers up over all three of their tired bodies. Spooned between them, Asami was still letting out little whimpering cries into Korra’s neck, and the Avatar knew she wasn’t quite out of her haze. “Shhh baby…” She crooned. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

Asami let out a soft sob, and her head lifted from Korra’s neck to look her in the eye, smiling shakily. Her pupils were gradually sharpening, returning to normal. “I’m okay, I just….oh… _wow_ …”

There was a gentle chuckle from behind her and Kuvira’s fingers ran over Korra’s helping to stroke the violin curve of Asami’s spine. “I believe those are my feelings, also.”

Asami lifted her hand and caught Kuvira’s chin, drawing her in for a kiss. Korra no longer felt any jealousy at the sight. Instead, she smiled and simply waited for her turn to kiss Asami, savoring in the warm press of their three bodies. She knew Asami was hers, and that was truly all that mattered, but she couldn’t help but needle Kuvira one last time. “So can I take this as a sign the Earth Kingdom power transition will go smoothly?”

The metal bender broke from Asami’s kiss, rolling her eyes. “Yes, Avatar, I think you can be relatively assured of that.” She softened slightly, as she looked down at the pale body between them. “I just don’t think I’ll be quite so happy with Baatar Jr. as I thought, so that transition may not be so smooth.” Her voice held only a trace of bitterness, but Korra still wrapped their fingers together, and the gesture of support was rewarded with a rare genuine smile from Kuvira.

“You know…” Asami’s voice was drowsy: she had called back onto the pillows between the two bender’s bodies and was clearly fighting sleep. “Judging by the way Opal was staring at me during dinner, I think it’s fair to say she might be interested in women. And Bolin has been in the doghouse for so long I think it’s permanent. You should ask her out, Vira.”

Kuvira scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, that airbender girl hates me for stealing Baatar Jr. away from his family, I don’t think she’d ever-“ Her expression suddenly crinkled with a mixture of confusion and vague hope. “But…there was that family visit where she kept surprising me in the shower….”

Korra patted her arm. “It took me getting really drunk to make a move on ‘Sami for the first time.” She confided. “Don’t sell yourself short. I think Opal might’ve been more jealous about your attention being gone, rather than Junior’s.”

Asami’s loud snore interrupted whatever else she had been planning to say, and the two women exchanged a glance. Korra looked lovingly down at her sleeping love; mouth open, face half-buried in a pillow. She was still the most beautiful thing in the world, even after she’d spent the better part of the night getting fucked by another woman. Korra raised her head and caught Kuvira looking at her with something like longing, but Korra knew it wasn’t either of them she was thinking of in that moment.

“I think….I think you’re very lucky, Avatar. And I would give a lot to have what you have.” She hesitated, and the next words were almost whispers. “I…I needed this. Thank you for sharing your love with me.”

“It was all Asami. I was too busy being a jealous idiot. She’s worth ten of me.” Korra replied, honestly. “I don’t know what I’d do without her. You’ll find…you’re gonna have that too, one day soon. I know it.”

Kuvira smiled again. “Thanks.” She didn’t need to say more.

Together, they settled down on either side of Asami, and let sleep overtake their exhausted limbs.


End file.
